


Stay

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Making Out, Other, self-indulgent comfort fic ft melancholic!Harrison and lovely wonderful Drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: “Normal is me really, really wanting you on top of me.”I don't know what to tell y'all, I just wanted to write a Harridrew makeout session





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really self-indulgent, Harrison is 100% me here, don't @ me, you're welcome

“Hey.” Drew says, quietly. Harrison looks up, startled.

“Sorry-” he starts, but the word is barely out before he’s trailed off again.

“You seem far away, tonight.” And he doesn’t mean physically, though Harrison has been keeping his distance, his knees the only thing touching Drew whilst they watch a documentary.

Harrison shrugs, curls in on himself.

Drew watches him for a moment, worried, but more worried about pushing him if that’s not what he wants.

“Okay. Let me know if I can help.” He says, eventually.

Harrison looks up sharply, suddenly focussed.

“You help.” He says. “You always help, just by being here.”

Drew smiles, touched, and reaches out to cover Harrison’s hand with his. He really doesn’t want to press him, though, so he moves his attention back to his laptop, and lets Harrison return to his head.

 

It lasts about the length of the documentary. Drew lets the credits roll, aware that they’ve reached some sort of equilibrium, here in the quiet. Harrison comes back to the present as the music fades out, blinking a little.

 

“Hi,” He says, and Drew feels like there’s some brightness back in his voice.

“Hey, you.” He replies.

Harrison swings his legs around over Drew’s, shuffling closer to smush his face into his shoulder. Drew wraps an arm round him, resting a cheek on the top of head, and for a while they just sit, again, barely aware of the world going on outside. It’s comfortable; so much so that Drew can feel himself relaxing more and more. He lifts his head away to yawn, and Harrison stirs too, shifting to press a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

“Sorry I’ve not been much company tonight.” He says.

“It’s okay.” Harrison makes a noise of dissent, but Drew pushes on. “You’re happy so much of the time - outwardly, at least - that I’d be concerned if you didn’t have quiet days. And I’m glad you don’t mind sharing them with me.”

Harrison presses his lips into his neck, hoping Drew can feel the smile. He follows it up with more kisses, trailing up towards his mouth. He’s hesitant at first; light, but then somehow his hands are tangling on Drew’s hair, directing him into the kiss, deepening it.

Drew pulls back slightly before it goes any further, and Harrison can see the worry in his face.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and Harrison understands what he means and loves him for it.

“I’m sure.” He replies. “Sometimes touch is just... bad.” He wrinkles his nose. “Icky.”

“Icky?” Drew asks, amused.

“Yes.” He tells him primly. “But then it passes and I go back to normal.”

“And normal is..?”

“Normal is me really, really wanting you on top of me.” He says, breathy, and Drew lets himself be pulled down by the shirt, and then they’re back to kissing, as if they’d never stopped. Harrison runs his hands down Drew’s back, and sticks his hands into Drew’s pockets to pull him closer still. Drew laughs a little, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his cheek, to his jaw, to just below his ear. He sucks at a spot on his neck, and Harrison sucks in a sharp intake of breath, then turns his head to chase Drew’s lips again.

“Can I-?” Drew mumbles, hands reaching the hem of Harrison’s shirt.

“Yeah,” says Harrison, and this is one of his favourite things, the weight of Drew on top of him, warm hands on his sides, tracing across his ribs, finally placed above his heart as Drew focuses back on the kiss, on what their tongues are doing together.

 

They kiss, and they kiss, and it’s all fast, almost desperate; until suddenly it isn’t any more, and then it’s all slow movement, lazy gliding of tongues and hands. Drew shifts them onto their sides, hand coming up to cup Harrison’s cheek, who smiles a kiss to his palm, to each finger.

There’s a breath, or maybe more, where all they do is stare into each other’s eyes.

“I meant what I said earlier, you know.” Harrison says softly.

“What, that touch is icky?” Drew teases.

“Shut up” Harrison laughs, shoving him playfully. “I meant that you really do make me feel better. Even if you’re not saying anything.”

Drew’s smiling, that smile that’s just for Harrison. He pulls him back in, until Harrison’s head is resting on his chest.

“Stay here tonight.” He says, part question, part request. _Let me make sure you’re really okay_ , he doesn’t say.

“Yeah,” says Harrison. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”


End file.
